Love At First Fight
by gianahennelly
Summary: Zoro has to deal with his past but finds love in the process Robin finds out news that could make her whole world come crashing down around her. Will there love be able to save the both of them or will they just fade away
1. Chapter 1

Love At First Fight

Chapter 1 Don't Come Near Me Women

Zoro POV

"Come on it's not a big deal Robin just leave him be it doesn't matter if he doesn't like you I love you." That annoying cook couldn't he tell that I was sleeping hell I climbed all the way in the crow's nest to get away from them and here he is being loud. "Yeah Robin so you messed up that doesn't mean that you need to apologize he was being a jerk." Yeah like Nami knows anything the dumb little bitch tried to kill me with her mistake as Nami like to put it almost caused loss of life. "You are very sweet but no I was wrong in that fight I should have stayed out of the way but instead I got involved and he was seriously injured and nearly lost the fight. He made Luffy a promise and thanks to me he almost broke that promise." I winced at the memory I was blubbering like a coward when I promised that I would never lose ever again. I sighed we had made port in some little town in the new world so that our log poses could be reset and some ashhole picked a fight and I of couse obliged him. If Robin hadn't gotten in the way I wouldn't have spent the past three weeks laying on my ass doing nothing. I sighed heavily and sat upright and looked out of the window. The sun was bright to bright for my liking after my long nap, there was this sound of feet climbing the rungs of the latter to the crows nest. I moved towards one of the couch cushions and sat there waiting for her to appear. That devil women.

The hatch opened and Robin walked in her blue eyes warm and inviting but did she really think that it would be that easy. I wasn't that dumb horny cook it would take more than a pretty smile to convince me otherwise. She cocked her head to the side in question her black glossy hair falling to her side enveloping her shoulder and arm. "I wanted to apologize one more time I know that it doesn't change the fact of how things went in that town a couple of weeks back but still I wanted to apologize anyway." I nodded my head at her and went back to looking out of the window to the open sea. I sighed heavily my chest feeling like it was about to cave in. I reached my hand towards the scar that hawkeye left me so long eye it was hard to believe that we came this far. "Hey you alright do you need me to get Chopper." Robin had inched closer to me while I was lost in my own thoughts. Her deep blue eyes match the color of the se and her natural scent of wild flowers and the ocean breeze was intoxicating. It was hard to believe that she was know as the demon child. She had questions appearing in her eyes one at a time and I couldn't help but wonder what went on in her head. "No I am find Robin just please back up" I looked at her hurt flashing across her eyes for a moment before they went back to their original state. "Yes of course how silly of me you must forgive me sometimes I forget what is really going on." She smiled and walked over to the rungs of the latter and turned back to look at me before she started to climb. I could have sworn that I saw that hurt flash right back into her eyes before she disappeared down the hatch.

I shook off the aonmoius feeling that had been growing in the pit of my stomach since I woke up yesterday something wasn't right and I didn't like it. I laid my head back on the soft couch cushion and lift my legs up so that I was laying on the couch. I think that it was about time that I went back to my dreams. I felt my eye slide slowly closing "Who do you think that you are making her cry like that." "Yeah Zoro that was really messed up there is something wrong with you" I opened my eye and looked up to see Nami and that dumbass cook with the fucked up eyebrows looking down at me. I growled at them and closed my eye I didn't have time for this and even if I did it was none of their business. "Leave me alone me and Robin already have this worked out and I don't need you interrupting my sleep now go away." I looked at them for a moment before closing my eyes, both their face were shocked and hurt, I shook my head sadly at them before resuming my nap not caring about them.

"Nothing ever changes with you Zoro you're still so strong headed and proud." Kuiana I knew that voice anywhere. Slowly her figure appeared to me she was the same as she was when she first passed. Her short blue hair framing her face her dark black eyes void of any emotion but there wa this smile on her face something that I have never seen before. "I have a promise to keep to you and there is nothing not even a woman that is going to stop me from achieving that goal do you hear me." She smiled at me sadly shaking her head no like she didn't even remember the promise that we had made to each other. "I understand the promise what I don't understand is why you chose to have blinder vision you can reach your goal, reach our goal and still have love in your life. You only need to open your eyes." Her vision started to float away like one of those mirage that Nami like to create. "No wait" I reached my hand outward but all I grasped was air, my body drenched in sweat my tee-shirt soaked. I looked over to the hatch that was beginning to open and Robin walked in, she had two cups of coffee in her hand and another hand growing out of her arm opening the hatch. She smiled at me and I helped her get into the crow's nest before closing the hatch. I smiled at her but I really don't know why maybe it was her just being here that made me smile at her. But I couldn't help myself it was beyond my control. "Thanks" I took my coffee out of her hand and she sat on the couch cushion that was next to mine she had this small smile on her lips like me taking the coffee was the highlight of her day and she didn't want it to show. I shook my head slowly my own smile appearing on my lips, "Were you dreaming about her again. Kunia I mean you're drenched in sweat like usual when you dream of her." I looked up and she smiled sadly at me she was the only one who knew about my past there was something about it. I don't know there was just this thing that told me I could trust her. Maybe it was the fact that we are some of the oldest members of the crew but it's still a little strange. She is the only one I can get along with and unlike the others she doesn't freak out she is always calm and she had that same morbid humor that I have.

She sighed heavily and there with splashes of red appearing on the bridge of her nose and her cheeks. It was strange but I realized why I had be staring at her this whole time examining her features. "Sorry I was lost in thought" She looked up at me her gaze meeting mine it was so insane and it felt like something sparked in the air. She shook her head her black hair covering her face. I walked closer to her and sat down pushing the strands of hair out of her face and keeping my hand on her cheek. She smiled at me and something overtook me something more primal than I had ever felt. More primal than the need to fight and kill more primal than the energy my curse sword release into my body. I grabbed a fist full of her hair gentle not to hurt her and pulled her close locking our lips in a short kiss soft and gentle. I pulled away and the red tint on her face only grew brighter. I simled and pulled her into another kiss this time wild and passionate. I moved my hands father down grabbing hold over her ass and lifting her onto my legs. She moaned as she came in contact with my rock hard cock. She rocked her hips back and forth causing me to groan and bite her lower lip. Licking it to sooth it before breaking apart and kissing her neck going father down until I reached her chest. I could feel my hand leaving her ass like they had a mind of its own. I reached my hand behind her back and untied her bra letting it slip off to the floor. I hadn't even noticed that I had taken off her shirt. Leaving her double DD boobs exposed to the cold air. But I doubt that was the reason that her nipples were hard. I could see her snaking off her skirt and pants as I undid my zipper and slid of my pants and boxers. She laugh for a second taking hold of my gaze. "It's too bad that it took of this long to break the sexula tension." I agreed with her. "Yeah but it was definitely worth the wait" I laughed at her and lifted her up letting my 8 inch cock slowly slid into her soaking wet folds. She gasped and moaned out my names I had to put a hand over her mouth and place a finger to my lips. "The rest of the crew." I looked at her and her eyes widen and she nodded her head. I released my hand from her mouth and to keep her quiet I took hold of her mouth and slipped my tongue in. Causing her to moan lowly but loud enough that it made me crazy.

I felt her started to rock her hips as she began to ride me, in one fluid motion I grabbed her by her legs and though her onto the couch. I started to thrusts into her soft at first and long and hard as time went on. I took hold of her bouncing tits and held them in my hand twirling her nipples till she gasped and moaned louder and louder. I laughed and kissed her and she rake her nail across my back. It began to sting but I was so caught up in the moment that I hadn't not even notice it. I started to thrust harder and then just stopped and she looked at me and I look back into her deep blue eyes. Everything else seemed to melt away when I looked into those blue eyes. "Why did you stop it's only been like a hour." I laughed at her "I want to torture you just a bit." I laughed this dark glint forming in my eye as I slid my index finger into her soaking wet folds that no doubt were soaking the couch. She gasped and bucked her hips hit my cock. "Don't do that" I laughed at her and moved father away and she didn't see to like that either, I moved faster and faster till she couldn't stand it and began to moan begging me to fuck her and not to stop again. I laughed and did a I was told you know you can't tell a lady no.

There was this smashing sound and what seems like fighting I woke up Robin wa still laying on my chest where I had left her. There was hushed whispers and I looked over to where my sword were laying. What the hell is going on. "Where are the other two the swordsmen and the archeologist you are going to tell me now." That sound like another pirate crew or the navy but it makes no sense why didn't they check the crows nest. I look over and the thing was locked that was why they didn't come up here. "Hey" I shook Robin's shoulder and placed a finger to my lips telling her to be quite then I tapped my ear. "What is going on. We know that they have to be here so where are they." I moved across the floor in two strides picking up all of my clothes and Robin's close but her skirt was ripped that wasn't going to work. I handed her my shirt and grabbed my camo pants and combats boots. I grabbed my swords and unsheathed them. I looked at Robin and counted to three she opened the hatch and I dropped down to the floor. When I stood all the devil fruit users where in handcuffs and everyone else was in chains.I looked over to see the pirate ship pulled up next to us. A bunch of douchebags had guns and swords pointed at my crewmates thaorts. I didn't think twice about it I ran towards the closest enemy cutting them down using my Onigiri I cut them down one after the other and I didn't mind it. Every once in awhile hands would appear around their thaorts and snapped them. I smled to myself when I looked at my carnage and chaos they were all dead and that was fine with me. I went to grab the keys out of their pockets when I heard this jangling sound. "Looking for theses kid." I turned around to see a man with two sword glaring at me his green hair glinting in the moonlight. My eyes widen at the same time his did. "Hey Zoro he has green hair just like you" Luffy's voice sounded exhausted I sighed and looked at him. "Hey dad it's great to see you." There were gasp and shocked expression from my crew mates. He just stood there shocked and then at the rest of the crew and then lastly at the dead bodies me and Robin has just created. Asshole


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Wow!

Zoro POV

I sighed has he glared at the dead bodies and tossed me the keys to the cuffs and I took off the cuffs one at a time before looking upwards to the hatch. "Robin it's safe come down here" She slowly opened the hatch and looked at me then descend the staircase making sure that no one was looking at her. She only had my shirt on it seems like I might have ripped the skirt off of her instead of snaking it off. My father looked at me and then at Robin before smiling and looked at my crew mates. This puzzle expression on his face "You were a government dog last time I checked." I huffed out a large amount of air I hated it when he called me that. "Yeah well I'm the swordsmen for this crew and you are a enemy so I killed your weaklings and I will gladly kill you if my captain demands it." He seemed a little taken back by what I had to say then he looked at Luffy. "There is a rumor going around that you are really the captain and not Luffy that while he might be the one that is the figurehead you're the brains behind it." I looked at him and rolled my eyes "You don't know jack shit you were to busy running around with Whitebeard and Shanks to give a damn about the rest of us." My voice was full of venom and I could tell by the looks of my crew mates that they wanted a introduction but they weren't getting one. At least that was until he mentioned Shanks and Luffy ran over to him. "You knew Shanks?" His eye widen as he looked at him he smiled and looked at the strawhat and nodded his head. "Yeah I do know him we were old friends we were from the same village, we were both on Gold Rogers crew together, but I left to start my own crew." I growled under my breath "Yup and you never looked back did you." My face was contorted with anger and at any moment I could lose it and try to kill him. He winced and look past luffy to Usopp the crowdard of the group even with his new muscle he still cowered and hid trying to avoid the fights. He who relys on lies as his weapon in a fight. "I know your father as well he talks about you all the times that my crew and his gets together." Usopp's eyes widen and he ran over to him and started to ask him questions. I simply rolled my eyes and walked towards the dead bodies. throwing them off of the ship I am sure some see kings are hungry for a bunch of dead beats.

I ran my hands in the water washing the blood off of them before turning back to see my father. His eyes trying to creeps its way into my mind and tell me how I should feel and deal with all of this but it wasn't his concern. He stopped being my father the day that he left. Mom went with him and he got her killed in thanks now he thought that this would be okay. But that wasn't true not by a long shot he was dead to me and that is how I wanted it to stay. "Zoro could we talk privately." I looked at him and sneered I could feel my lips curling over my teeth, it took all my will power to compose myself. "No you can get on your ship and sail out of my life that is about the only thing you owe me at this point." I looked at him hatred seeping out of my pores and washing over him like the strongest of waves. "I only ask for 5 minutes" "No" My voice was harsh and it was void of any emotion. "Please 5 minutes what harm could it do." I laughed cold and cruel, "I'll kill you that is the harm now leave." "Zoro enough as your caption I order you to give him 5 minutes to talk with you." I look at Luffy he had this stony expression on his face. I nodded my head gravely and looked at him, "We can talk on your boat lets go and get this over with." He nodded his head at me and I cross the planks and coming over and walked towards the cabin hearing his even and cool foot steps behind me. I sighed and looked at him there was nothing I wanted more than to kill him but I had to keep my temper at bay. We walked into the captain's cabin and he looked at me his jolly roger on the back wall .A pirate skull with two sword crosse behind it. I remember the calling card I had seen it when we made port in some of the town we had passed through recently.

He sat down his dark blue eyes full of concern for me I didn't really give a damn he was a dead beat and that was all that he would ever be. "Why didn't you tell me that you had become a pirate and that you have become one of the strongest swordsmen that this work has ever seen." I look at him he couldn't be serious after all that he has done he thinks that I had to explain myself. That I would want to bridge the gap that he created and call him on a trrampsorend snail. He is out of his mind. My mind flashed back to that fateful day the day that my world came crashing down and no one was able to fix it. "You want to know why, well then I guess I should tell you, you went off to sea when I was 5 and you took mom with you, you left me with Ray you told us you would only be gone a week then you would be back. Only you never came back and mee and Ray had to take care of each other, she had a life but she gave it up to take care of me, she was your sister and you left your 17 year old sister in charge of me. Well that didn't work out too well didn't it, 2 years later Ray got sick and died in our house. Where were you nowhere to be seen, a year later your ship finally came back and everyone cheered they were glad that their towns heros were back but I was glad my father and mother were back. The past year for me was a nightmare, but all my dreams were crushed the moment that you walked into the house with my mother's cold corpse in your arms .The only reason you came back was to bury her. Then you grabbed me and force me on your stupid pirate ship for another 2 years before we settle in a village and I ran.I hated you and I still do my very bones burn and ache at the thought of you. The very sight of you make me lose all composure and the only thing that I want to do is see you dead. But I don't because I know that my mother and my aunt wouldn't want me to have that on my conscience. Here you stand asking me why I haven't kept in touch you avoided me for 3 years then tried to force me to be a pirate for another 2 years then I finally run from you and my life was perfect and I was happy. I was finally free of you and yet here you are 11 years later still hell bent on ruining my life. I hate you and that is the reason that I didn't keep in touch you make me sick and I don't want anything to do with you."

He looked at me shock and horror on his face had he the nerve, all that he has done to me. Was he just that stupid. To think that he would ever be forgiven that must be it he must be stupid that had to be it. "Look at me I am still your father there must be part of you that has forgiven me or is willing to forgive me." I laughed at him and shook my head no "You're 5 minutes are up and you are wrong there is no chance in hell I can ever forgive you take your crew and stay out of my life for good." I walked out of the office and off of the ship there was no way that I was going to get stuck on that stupid ship for another minute. I looked over to see Luffy and the other waiting patiently on the deck. "I did as you asked Captain and I gave him his 5 minutes now can we leave there is a island north of here we should head there next and let the log pose restart. Nami looked at me confused and then at the distant island at the horizon. "How did you know that." I look at her and sighed heavily letting my composure seep back into my bones. "I was born in the east blue no doubt about it and I was raised in the east blue but for 2 years I lived in the new world." I didn't say another thing I climb the rungs of the ladder to the crow's nest and walked in there was nothing that I wanted to say or be said about the matter.

Apparently the curly eyebrow cook didn't get that because he marched up the steps and into the crow's nest, he looked around the floor and it was spotless but the couches now that was another matter. "How dare you put a hand on my sweet Robin." I laughed at him I did a lot more then put a hand on her. "Really that is what you came here to bother me about would you please leave me alone as you can see I didn't have the best night and I would like to put most of these events that transpired behind me." I looked at him and he seemed shock that I would be so calm about the whole thing. What was a supposed to stared wide eyed at him and start a fight with him or something. I growled and looked at him and he simply kept staring for a moment I didn't know why but then I looked in the same direction as him and there was Robin lace purple bra hanging off one of the couch cushions threatening to drop to the floor. Just as it began to slip off of the couch Sanji dived to go get it and a nose bleed started to form, they said that fixed him but I think that he is worst than ever. Someone cleared their throat and Robin was standing there with a demon aura coming off of her, she was glaring at Sanji and he simply smiled nervously and ran out of the crows nest making sure to take the bra with him. He was such a creep really I didn't get him at all. Robin stared over to me and straddled me before resting her cheek on my chest right above my heart. "You want to tell me about it, I will listen just the same as I listen about Kuina." I thought about it for a moment and shook my head no "Not now I don't want to ruin this moment. I am at peace and when ever I think about it my anger rises to the point that sometimes I can't control it." She nodded her head and her shoulders started to sag and her breathing evened out and sleep overtook her. It was about time that I join her


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 This Wasn't Planned

Robin POV

"Hey Robin it's time for breakfast leave that shitty moss head up there and come enjoy the food." I sigh heavily why did he have to be that way Zoro was a great guy he was brave, bold and he was a real man he never complained he took care of things and did what needed to be done. I looked at Zoro sleeping form he seems at peace last night was a distant memory for him though I doubt when he wakes up he will feel that way. His arm was contracting against my waist it made me feel safe but it almost meant that I couldn't move without waking him up. I didn't see how I was going to move so I just keeps staring at him I ran my fingers through his silky green hair, his hair was so spikey that I didn't think that his hair could even be silky. I smiled to myself I sounded like a total idiot that was for sure. "Hey" His voice was hoarse and husky it sound so sexy I just wanted to pounce on him but not when our crew mates were awake that would be to awkward for me. I looked at him his black eye almost looks blue if the sun hit it at the right angle. "Hey" My voice was soft and low I didn't want to give away my thoughts and I didn't want Sanji to know that we were awake. Suddenly his other eye open and it was staring at me . I placed a hand to my face and started in shock. "Yeah about that" I looked at him unable to process what I was seeing he wasn't blind after all. I sat up in his lap and he propped himself up on his elbows.

"So I am going to tell you what happened but you need to stay calm and not tell the rest of the crew okay." I stared at him both of his eye for what felt like hours I couldn't believe he could see out of both eyes. He chuckled a bit and looked at me. "Kuma sent me to Hawkeyes castle on a desolate was just him, me, and Perona. After some time and haling up he agreed to train me, during one of our training session I got hit in the eye. My vision was fine but Hawkeye wanted to get me used to fighting with one eye. He said that we have to be prepared for any possibility in battle. Anyway after a while something started to happen to my eye it was something that I couldn't explain. But once I mastered the three hakis I finally opened my eye and this is what happened." I watched his eyes change not one but both the one that had remained closed and the left eye that was always open. His eyes became slit like a snake and his eye were green a emerald green they were beautifully. "What is it" He looked at me his face extremely serious. "Simple it's something I developed after using my dragon twister so much I got the eyes of a dragon. Sort of how I was able to get Asura my god form." I nodded my head I have never seen it myself but Usopp and Chopper told me about it and I could hardly believe it. "Well basically that is it. I am so used to keep my eye closed that I do I have no reason to really open it. I went through 2 years of training with my eyes closed. But at any rate I only open my eyes or use my dragon eye unless I am in a tight spot." It made me wonder I get that using both his eyes would help him fight better but what about the dragon eye . I look at him quickly about to ask my question when he beat me to it. "I can process information faster, and in the middle of a fight and I can take over some of the qualities, like iron skin and immunity to fire. But that is only in the heat of battle other than that it isn't possible." I nodded my head could he get any clooer or am I just being a dork about this whole thing .Just like Chopper and Usopp when they are looking at Franky.

I shudder at the thought and shook if off while Zoro just laugh at me and closed his right eye. "Shall we?" I looked at him and then at my clothes that were strewn all over the floor. "I think that we both need a change of clothes I am going to head to my room really quick I'll see you down there." I gave him a peak on the check and as I walked away he slapped my ass. I simeld to myself and climb down the hatch. As I walked through the empty halls to me and Nami's room and I couldn't help but think that this night was amazing. Me and Zoro finally got together and I couldn't be more happy it was something that I have wanted for a long time but it never seem like the right time. I push the door open and peeked inside making sure Nami wasn't there to silently judge me. I walked over to the closet and flipped it open there was no time to make big decisions about clothes at this point. Before it was to get Zoro's attention but now it didn't really matter. I went with blue jeans and a low v neck top, a deep blue like the ocean then I walked out of the room and into the kitchen. When the door opened there was silence I was a little worried then I looked over to see Sanji yelled at Zoro but he simply ignored him, "Oh you think that you are so cool with your one eye and your swords please don't make me laugh. What does Robin see in you.I am way better" I hate it when people speak on my behalf, "I like him and not you because he does chase after every skirt that he sees and he breaks his own personal rules for the safety of the crew. While you keep your not hitting women rule even when hitting a women could save our crew." I look at him this cold look in my eye telling him to back off and it seems like he got the message loud and clear. He slowly back away from Zoro and I sat in the only available chair which just happen to be next to Sanji. I shuddrer as I flet his pervy nose on my arm but I kept my expression pleasant but my eye were deadly. But that didn't stop him from being a total creep .To tell you the truth ever since the two year gap Sanji isn't so much charming and more pathic and desperate.

I tried to ignore him and enjoy the lively conversation that was then ruined by someone Sanji."Hey Moss Head you said that there is island around here and that you lived in the new world for two years why not tell us that." Zoro looked at him this cold look on his face his emotions were in check just like they always are he is so serious. "It is none of your business about my background or my life or this crew so pist off." He looked at him shocked they all seem to. All but Luffy that was who was laughing for a moment before he began to comprehend what was going on. "Why the hell not you were here for all of our backgrounds, my father and his crazy kids, Robin at Enies Lobby, Nami at Arlong park, Franky, Brook, Chopper you were here for all of it. But we can't know this sliver of information." He glared at Sanji is voice dangerously even he propped his face up on his palm and leaned in close. "My father took me on his pirate ship for two years, that island is where my mother died. Happy?" It wa a genuine question but it shocked Sanji to his core he seems extremely dumbfounded. Zoro looked at all of them not wavering not letting his face give away what he truly feels. Rage for them daring to ask such a personal question he didn't ask to be Luffy's first crew mate and it didn't matter what they thought they had no right to ask such a personal questions. There was a sharp eye piercing bang and the ship shook fiercely. Zoro got up and sighed as he walked out of the room and onto the deck to deal with whatever noise. I look around the table but none of them seemed to be getting up. I decided it was better to go with Zoro then to sit here like a bump on a log.

The sky was black as night that most likely just thunder clouds they shook the ship's rocking it back and forth making it impossible for me to get my footing. "My name is Roronoa Zoro my mother was Roronoa Zaria. Me and my crew come to this island in peace I just came to pay respect to her grave here. The harvest festival is coming and it's only right." I started to get my footing so I walked closer to Zoro only for the ship to lurch forward and I took a step forward at the wrong time sending me flying forward. Zoro caught me with his left arm and stood me up right.I looked around and the storm clouds dispersed and the seas settle but we were still moving forward. I looked at Zoro confused and he pointed to the side of the ship that lead to the ocean. "If you are allowed passage into the island a sea king brings you the rest of the way there are dangerous rapids that can destroy ships." I nodded my head thoughtfully so this was the island of the sea beast. "They say this island is full of people that can control the sea kings and control them. Your Mother was one of those people." He looked back at me and nodded his head sadly. Just the slightest emotion broke through his mask. "My mother rode a sea king all the way the east blue when she was my age she was amazing. She was one of this island's warriors." I simeld and placed a hand on his shoulder and he didn't jerk away he just accepted the comfort no matter how small that it was.

The boat stopped after about 20 minutes and the rest off the crew had finally joined us on the deck. The sunshine hear was blinding and the smell of the sea was masked by the smell of wild flower. It was amazing it wa a sweat smell but not too sweet that it is gross it reminded me of the smell I used to smell around my village. I shook my head and looked out towards the dock there weren't many pirate ships here, just a few them must have been from this village or else I doubt that they would be let on the island. I felt my hand slip away from Zoro as he slightly walked forward and a man came towards us. He had dark black hair and blue eyes, the color of the sea he stuck something in me that seemed almost familiar. "It is been a while Zoro I should have known that it would take the harvest festival to get you to come back here." Zoro nodded his head a small smile appearing on his face as he looked at him. "Yeah Reckon is that how you feel what are you doing here anyway. I didn't think that they had weaklings, losers, and slackers watching the ports nowadays." He laugh and so did the man with the blue eyes and black hair it was like I heard that laugh somewhere before. The man looked at me and his breath got caught in his throat for a second before regaining his composure and looking at the rest of us. "So your Monkey D Luffy. Huh thought you would be buffer then this you're a little scrawny." Luffy got this big grin on his face and he charged Reckon "Gum Gum Pistol" Reckon sighed like a child was attacking him and he caught the fist with ease. The seas started to shake and a large upwelling of water broke through revealing a large sea beast. It was large shark on that I have never seen before but it has this snake like structure, I looked over to Reckon his expression was calm but he had these slit glowing blue eyes. Did Zoro lie to me,were his eyes really for controlling sea beast and he just didn't want to tell me. "Calm down girl me and Luffy here are just have a little fun don't worry why why don't you go and patrol the waters make sure no more unclamped guest get by us." The shark jumped back in the water and swam off and slowly Reckons eyes turned back to normal. Luffy on the other hand looked equal parts amused and confused.

"That was so cool!" I could hear Chopper running up behind me tryin to get a better look at the man that just controlled a sea beast. "You didn't tell them much about this island did you or about the people that lived here." Zoro looked at him and shook his head no it was a signal for me not to saying anything about his eyes. "Other then this is the place where my mother died. No I didn't tell them much of anything." He nodded his head and looked at Luffy releasing his fist and he turned his vision towards me and smield it was welcoming and warm. Most Of all it was familiar I couldn't put my finger on it and it was driving me crazy I just decided to ask him. "So where is it I know you from your are almost..." I put a finger to my chin trying to figure out the word that would best describe this feeling but nothing seemed to come to mind "If you are asking if I knew you the answer is yes I do know 're my little sister when things started to get bad we went back to our island here in the new world but our mother thought that it would be best for you if the two of you remain in the 4 seas she was wrong. Mom died and you were stuck with our nutjob of a aunt on our father's side. She was a bit of a cunt.I couldn't think or move it was like there was this whole in my chest it didn't make sense how could any of this be I wasn't born in the new world. "Yeah I guess that this is a lot to process but dads here I am sure that he could explain this better to you the I ever could." I nodded my head not knowing what to say or do did Zoro know this whole time or was he just as shocked as I was. I doubt it his face was blank void of any emotion even his eye didn't give anything away "Hey Zoro you might want to educate them before they step on this island and disturb the peace oh and." Reckon started to walk away looking back at Zoro for a minute trying to read his expression. "Your old man docked on the other port hes on the island seems he came to repay respect to your mother to." I didn't see anything not even anger but something in his face made Reckon laugh as we dance the ship nsd head to my father's house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Just...Behave

Zoro POV

Why was that piece of shit here he didn't deserve to be on this island he was a big part of why she was dead in the first place and he thought that he could come here and what pay his respect or earn my trust and love. That was never going to happen and I made that clear so why come here what was the point. My blood boiled at the thought of him and my shoulders almost started to quake form anger but I choke it down and turned around to look at the rest of the crew. "There are some things you need to know about this island before you step foot on it." I look at them but they were all more shocked that Reckon was Robin's brother and that he was just able to control a sea king. "Look Usopp" Herl looked at me I had his attention "You can't lie and say you killed a thousand sea kings by yourself, you Luffy can't say you want to eat them no matter how yummy they look and you idiot chief can't let them know what you last name is you got that." They all looked at me confused and Usopp looked at me "I get that there are things we can't say but why those things." I rolled my eyes as if it was obvious the guy did just order a sea king around. "On this island sea kings are their saving grace, the thing that helps protect them from pirates and the navy alike. People on this island have the ability to control sea kings, they coexist together, the people on this island are all warriors and the the only weapons greater than their swords, and daggers and fist and feet are the sea kings which they depend on. So you talking about all the sea kings you killed, or wanting to eat them will only make them paist. As for the perv women here are independent and they fight hard and they don't hold back they don't need some love sick puppy carting to their ever will. There not Nami they like being independent and doing things for themselves."

Nami loke at me insulted but brushed it off and look towards the island in wonder then she saw something glittering under the sand "Is that gold?" I look at her and sighed and jumped off of the ship and looked at it. It was definitely gold alright a golden bracelet with something engraved in it Roronoa Ren. I sighed and put it in my pockets as the others descend the ship. "Sorry give it to me finders keepers." I rolled my eyes at her and started to walk "Where are you going Robin and that guy went that way." I ignored him and kept walking towards town if there is one place that I could never get lost in its this place. I sighed heavily as all the memories floated in my mind this was the happiest I had been since Ray and mom died it was the only time I got away from my father. "So what's the big deal that guy said something about a harvest festival." I look at Chopper and Usopp who were standing right beside me and I looked ahead we were starting to get into the town. "The harvest festival is a day that we celebrate life and thank the sea god for another year that we get to live." He looked at me and Nami came up from behind him. "What does that even mean?" I look at her and sighed this was annoying they never cared about the culture of any of the other islands we went to why is this one different. "Long ago a large ship crashed into the rapids and the people washed ashore this island, they thought they they had been safe, the soil was enriched, there were penalty of plants and cattles and other livestock to sustain them. So they built a permanent settlement. But the island was plagued by sea kings and other sea beast of all shapes and size. Once a year the island would sink into the sea for a couple hours and the people would be ripped apart by the savage sea kings. The harvest festival wasn't because we harvest the planets or cattle and have a huge party, it's because we were once the people that were harvest by the sea kings. Then one day a priest begged any god to help her people and a sea god answer giveing her and her people the power to control the sea kings to teach them and live beside them in harmony. The next time the island sunk the people of this island's controls the beast and the island rose back up and it never sank again."

I continued walking and let them sink in "It is said that the Priestess bloodlines eyes glow green to show that they are connected to the god that himself bestowed upon her family. I special gift that only they know about. But all of our people have immense strength and will to live we are the most stubborn people alive." I looked up to see a green hair girl in shorts and a white t-shirt looking at me. I grinned and she hugged me "Zoro I am so glad you're back but I don't understand why you brought these strangers to the island. Are they friend of yours" I smile at her I was so glad to see her. Her blue eyes were sparkling as the sun hit them, "Some of them are yeah. Here" I grabbed her bracelet out of my pocket and handed it to her. "Oh my god where did you find that I have been looking for ages." I smiled at her and sighed when Nami growled under her breath. "Anway shall you introduce me to your friends." I rolled my eyes and look at her she whinked at me and I could have sworn that I heard Sanji growl. "Ren these are my crewmates, Nami the navigator, Usopp the sniper" Her mouth frowned in disgust "Sniper?" Her tone was horrified like that was the worst thing to ever. Usopp looked insulted and that was the point. "Yeah is there something wrong with that." I look at her and she scrunched up her face like she didn't even want to talk to him. "Not if you are a coward then it's a good weapon my people favor using closecomabt weapons." I looked at the rest of them, "this is sanji the cook, chopper the doctor before you ask he is a reindeer, Robin who is with Reckon you already met her once before." Ren smiled wide and look at me "What?" She shook her head no and focus on the other "Nothing just that the Nicos are glad to their family back." I nodded my head unsure of what to say. "Then there is franky the shipwright and Brook the musician." Her eyes widen when she looks at Brooke she looked like she had something that she wanted to say but kept her mouth shut.

"Well it's nice to meet you I'm Zoro's cousin." They all looked at me in shock but then they all said oh at the same time like they made some strange discovery. "The green hair that makes since but you are far to beautiful to be a relative of his." Sanji walked close and Ren stared at him wide eyed before punching him in the face and looking at me. "Your dare bring a Vinsmoke here what would your mother say." I sighed heavily and looked at Sanji the idiot. "My mother won't say thing if she wanted him dead she would have told me. Oh wait that is right she is dead I don't think that she minds or else her soul would came out of her grave and told me so herself." I glared at her and then at Sanji's who nose was bleeding but it wasn't because of him being a perv. "Fine, anyway I am heading to the grave after the feast you are welcome to with me. But he" She jabbed a finger violently at Sanji who struggled to get on his feet. "He can't be seen at her grave I won't allow it. Make sure no one else finds outs who he is." I nodded my head and she kissed me on the cheek before storming off. I sighed heavily and kept walking towards my old house. "What the hell was that" I look back over to my shoulder and Sanji was leaning on Franky that was pathetic. "I told you you're not welcome on this island but I couldn't leave you on the ship that would make it sems like I am trying to hide something." I shook my head and kept walking. "Hey Zoro" I turned to see two girls giggling and looking at me. I could hear Sanji's jaw dropping from there. "Hey girls it's been a while" Their smile flashed they were trying to flirt with me. It was always there favorite past time before. "Come play with us." The rubbed circles into their thighs. "Sorry girls I can't maybe later." They pouted but let it go I laughed and walked off to the largest house on the island. "Why aren't I welcome." I look at him and sighed I didn't really want to dig up the past but there was no point. "My father when I was five left when my mother to become a pirate leaving me home with my Aunt until they came back. My mother never made it back alive, your father and his men came to this island in the hopes to take the power to control sea kings for himself. There was a battle and the islands people won but there were casualties the most important one being one of the islands warriors one of the most beloved on the island. She had this sway over people everyone loved her. But she was killed thanks to the carelessness of my father. He let his guard down then they were retreating and your father through a spear with pinpoint accuracy and the warrior stepped in front of him taking the spearing right through the heart. She died painful and in tears."

My voice was even not a single ounce of venom or sadness dripped in my voice, but I could feel eyes creeping at my back as I walked to the house and was about to walk in. "Who was the warrior Zoro. "I turn to see a question looking on Sanji face while Nami's was lit up "Better question who house is this and do you think that they will give me money." I rolled my eye "It's my house and I don't plan on getting you money. As for the name her name was Zaria." I started to walk away and open the door the smell of the sea breeze hit my face and I smiled there was a lot of good wrapped up in the bad that got to me this island the first time. "Zaria what? What was her last name?" I looked at him and walked down the steps and looked at him "Why do you want to know so bad." He looked at me and sighed "I need to know who I have to beg forgiveness from." I laughed at him "You wouldn't get it" He looked at me and growled "I'll take my chances I don't have to listen to you you're not Luffy's first mate." I looked at him letting my eye betray for just a moment. Anger and bloodlust filtering in."Roronoa that was her last name, your father savagely murder my mother along with 30 other people on the island. Your father is the most hated man in the new world and anyone that sees a Vinsmoke on this island has the the right to kill best part is that is I could drag you to the clearing and run my sword through you and I wouldn't even get arrested for it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Well This Could Get Awkward

Robin POV

"What!" I looked around the house and saw old picture of me and mom before she had passed and I was left with that monster. "Are you telling me that you don't remember our people's history." I looked at my father he had the same black hair but his eyes weren't blue they were red it was strange I have never seen red eyes before this had to be a new thing for me. "No it's just the Priestess I was never told the name before and my boyfriend I guess you could call him that he had green slit eyes just like here." My father seems like he understood everything I had just said even to me it sounded a little crazed and flustered. "Come sit" He patted the couch next to him and walked over slightly. Reckon had left us to talk but really he went to go hit on some girls in town that were madly in love with was at least how he put it I don't know if it is really true. I smiled at my father who seems like he was beaming. "Yes well Zoro is a descendant of that priestess he had a special connection to the god of the sea a connection that only the elders of this village truly understand." I couldn't believe it this whole time Zoro was royalty on this island it was his ancestor that saved this entire island and I never knew. "How come Zoro never mention that I was from this island if his ancestors were from this island." My father's face sadness for a moment and then looked at me sorrow filling his eyes. "Well that was never easy for Zoro to talk about. You see is father is a pirate from a little island in the east blue, when he sailed to the new world he ever came close to the island. But a women by the name of Zaria Roronoa did she hailed from this island she spent her whole life here. She left for the 4 seas and met a man from the east blue and had two kids Zoro and a daughter Zenna after the Priestess who got of the powers to control the sea kings. Once Zenna was 3 and Zoro was 5 they set off to the new world. Zaria wanted to take the kids but her husband said that it wouldn't be safe for them."

He walked away for a moment and came back with a picture of him when he was in his early 20s. Next to him stood a woman with green hair and deep blue black eyes. She was flawless she was a warrior but she still seemed delicate in some way. "This was Zaria. When they set sail for the new world they reached the island and she spent some years here. On the day that they were supposed to leave here the Vinsmoke family came here looking for the power to control the sea king. Zoro's mother being the high priestess told him that the only way that they could be achieve these powers was to be here when the sea god had once bestowed the powers. But when he found out that he couldn't just summon the god willy nilly he attacked the island. We were are warriors trained in hand to hand and in a large array of weapons we didn't think that we would lose and we didn't. They started to retreat but Judge Vinsome was consumed with rage he wanted the power and if he couldn't have it he would shed blood. He chucked a spear at Zoro's father Rai, he let his guard down and Zaria paid the price when he jumped in front of him and took the spear. It just missed the heart so she stayed alive for a few minutes. Begging to see Zoro and Zenna one last time but she never did, Zenna was already at the island he order a sea king to take her there. She spent what may have been her last moments on earth riving in agony. Rei was going to leave the island and never come back he wasn't going to get Zoro and he wasn't going to acknowledge Zenna in his view he hated the rest of his family the only reason why Zoro even made it to this island is because he felt obligated to fulfill his dying wife's wish. After that he left and within a month he brought Zoro back here. They left about 2, 3 years later." He huffed out a large amount of air and look at me his face saddened by the memories. "I think that was the only time that I have seen Zoro cry the boy was fearless but that day, he consumed of anguish and anger they stayed with me all these years." I looked up from my lap and over to my father he seems to age just talking about that story.

My mind flashed to Sanji's that is why they never got along why Zoro hated the sight of him and don't want much to do with him. "How many people died in the raid was it just Zoro's mother." He looked at me confused I get it was a weird thing to ask but if it was more Zoro's mother that had died then Sanji he could be in trouble. "30 people one of them being your younger sister, Raven." I looked at him my eyes widen I had faint memories of a baby with red eye and black hair but I always thought that I had made that up. There was feeling that made me feel like i wasn't alone in a world full of enemies. Something in me broke and hatred filled the void, how could someone kill a child what kind of cruel horrible monster could live with themselves. "Why dear what aren't you telling me." I looked up at him I knew that he would fly into a rage if I told him but what if I didn't tell him and he found out anyway would that only make things worse. "One of the Vinsmoke sons the third son the one that was ditched and beaten by his father and thrown into the north blue do you know about him." I looked up at my father his red eyes searching for answer in mine. "Yes the poor kid was hated and beaten by his father, then he was thrown in jail until he finally got out and was thrown out of the Germa kingdom." I nodded my head slowly it was very sad what Sanji went through, what his father did was inexcusable. "Yes well he is our chief." I looked at him and his eyes widen in shock for a moment before they were filled with hatred. "Zoro dared bring him here. I don't care if his father never loved him, I wish no ill will to this boy but he will not be allowed to step a foot on this ground." He stomred out of the house great this is what I feared would happen if I told him anything.

I ran out of the house chasing after him I saw him running towards a large house and I ran to catch up. He moved fast for a old guy, I just kept running and finally I reached his arm and yanked it back trying to stop him. "Papa please calm down." As I was pulling on his arm I heard a low growl and I look to see that Zoro was staring at Sanji will turn to look at me. "Mr. Nico long time no see what's been 10 years." He snarled at Zoro causing him to draw his sword as i relaxed . "Your dared let him step foot on this ground. His father kill my 2 year old daughter and your mother and would have killed your sister if she wasn't careful. He killed 30 people and it would have been higher if not thanks to the sea kings. What do you have to stay yourself." He growled at him putting his sword away, "I don't like making the son pay for the sins of the father that was something you taught me remember. When my mother died and I swore to kill everyone Judges loved. You told me it wasn't their fault that their father was a monster." My father stopped I felt his muscles twitch and then he sighed heavily and stopped moving. "Would the both of you calm down and stop causing problems to be all this righteous anger." A voice that was harsh and fearless came out orthe house and a buff girl walked out she had huge boobs and long legs. Her green hair covering her blue eyes. Her green hair was curled and pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a tanktop the three buttons on and a pair of blue short shorts. She palce a hand on Zoro's shoulder and looked at Sanji. "He's cute and he isnt Judge he was hated by his father just like us. I think you could relate Zoro. Father did abandoned us." Zoro rolled his eyes and looked at Zenna. "Nice to see you to sis." She model and walked over to Sanji who was starting wide eyed at her. She kissed his him and looked at him "You even taste good tell me chief Sanji do you bared any ill will against our people." He simply shook his head absently mindedly. It was like she was controlling him. "You don't plan on trying to take a power that you couldn't understand would you." He shook his head again and look at my father. "See Riley it is fine now come cheif I was cooking and I am sure you are all starving. Come along Robin I hear you and my brother hooked up." I blushed and looked at her and she reached her hand out and I took a few steps before walking into the house with her hand in hand.

I turned back to see that Zoro and my father were talking but I doubt that it was about me and more about Sanji. I sighed and look around the house smelled of sea breeze and fresh cooking. I walked into a large hall with a table made out of croal it was beautiful. There were plates strewn out on the table. Plate of meat and pastry and cakes covered the tables. Sanj was the first one to dig in and he smieled wide. "What kind of meat is this it is cook to perfection." Zenna giggle and looked at him pleased. "It comes from a animal only know to come from this island it doesn't really have a name we aren't stuck up on labels and stuff like that. I'll give you the receipt and some meat for the road." He nodded his head the rest of the crew stated to eat more focused on the food then anyone. "Are you really Zoro's sisters" "Don't talk to a lady with your mouth full swallow first." Zenna laughed and looked at Luffy his face and cheeks full of food. "Yes I am can't you tell" I watched her flip a strand of hair over her shoulder and Luffy nodded. "Thanks you are really nice do you drink a lot like zoro." She laughed again and nodded her head. "Please don't eat too much we are about to head to the harvest festival, there is a all you can eat buffet and there is going to be prizes, games, and rides." All their eyes lit up and she cocked her head to the left her smile wide and bright. "Hey Zenna get out here." That was Zoro, she smiled at me and nodded her head to the brother before she walked out of sight. Well that didn't go as bad as I thought that it was going to be


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Harvest Festival

Zoro POV

I waited for Zenna to get a safe distance from the house be I started yelling at her, "The hell is wrong with you stay away from the cook and definitely don't kiss him. I don't want to kill him and that is as much resistant to you will get from me .I don't care if you don't hold a grudge if he touches you or Ren I will kill him is that understood." I look at he and she flipped a piece of her green bang out of the way before looking at me her blue black eyes only seems to get darker. "You're not da you can't order me around" I laughed at her "That's right I am better than dad and what I says goes on this island and you know that." She rolled her eye and glared at me "Just because you're the oldest son so that makes you the high priest does not mean that you can tell me what to do." I glared at her before starting to laugh "That is exactly what it means you moron stay away from Sanji don't kiss him, don't touch him and if you can help it don't look at him. " She sighed heavily and looked at me before pulling me into a hug "I missed you to big brother." I sighed and shook my head sadly before pulling her into a tighter embrace "Missed you to Zenna, you know that the dead beat is on the island." I looked at her as she pulled away shock written on her face. "What is her doing here, he better not be coming to see mom's grave.' I glared at her before nodding my head, her face turned in a sneer and I looked at her and she pointed a finger at my chest. "If he goes near mom's grave you kick him off of this island for good is that understood." I rolled my eyes at her before looking past her shoulder to see Robin. She was walking over to us. "I'm not stupid and you don't boss me around I will handle it." She realized that I wasn't looking at her and she looked past me to see Robin walking towards us. "It's about time that you got yourself a good women. I was always worried that our blood line would be up to me to continue." I laughed at her. "Thanks sis i appreciate the vote of confidence from you." She rolled her eyes and smile at Robin before running off to do whatever the hell she does on this island.

I smiled at Robin and she returned it I leaned my back against the tree and look at her even in jeans and a low cut tee-shirt she looked good. I sighed and smiled at her she was all I could ever think about when I want training and now I finally have her. "My father told me the truth about you and your family. Why didn't you trust me enough to tell me it was your ancestor that saved this island.I would have taken it to my grave just like I have with your others secrets." I sighed and held out my hand, she took it tentatively and I pulled her into my grasp and held her there. Her hands were pressed firmly on my chest, I knew that she could feel my heartbeat it always did beat a little harder when she was around. "It wasn't that I didn't trust you it was that I didn't trust myself, every time I think about it all I am filled with such rage. My mother always went out of her way to teach us to control our powers that the sea god had given us. She made sure that we knew all the ceremonies and even how to summons the sea god. But when she died and I moved here the only way I could focus the only way that I could finish what was left of my studies was to bottle up all the traumatic shit and focus on what was in front of me. My heart ached when I left there was somethin missin that I could never get back so I bottled that up too. Soon the only real part of me I had was my swords and my power of the sea kings I use to live with."

I pulled out of the embrace to look in her eyes her breathing was even but I could hear a slight uptick in her heart. She smiled at me and tears were in her eyes "Why didn't you tell me that the Vinsmoke family killed my sister." I sighed and reached my hand up wiping the tears that were streaming down her face. "It wasn't my place you didn't remember anything about your home island or your family. I don't want to cause you unnecessary pain. It always breaks my heart to see you cry or feel a ounce of sadness." I looked at her and there was a weak smile on her face. I really did love this girl and i think that was my only saving grace in this world. "You and your sister looked like you were having a heated argument do you mind if I ask what about." I sighed and my blood boil just thinking about man. "My father it seems he is here on this island getting ready to see my mother's grave. You can only see it once a year because the tide recedes on this day. She wanted to be buried in the sea. So the parts of the island that still get sumberg was where we buried her. This is the only day that the tides recede and let us see her grave.I try to come back every year but I only made it back here the two years I was separated from the crew, and a couple years when I was a kid. Other than that I haven't really gotten to pay my respects." I sighed at the thought and looked at her and it was like she knew the right thing to say to get me to spill my guts. "There is something else you haven't told me there is no reason for your sister to yell at you for something that you couldn't control." I nodded my head and looked at her "You hit it right on the nose. My mother was the first born daughter of the priestess before her. She led and when she died it went to the eldest child. I technically make all the laws on this island. Including being able to banish my father and keeping him away from my mother's grave." She smiled wide at me before kissing me on the lips. Soft and sure that everything would be okay. "I love you" It came out as a whisper but I knew what she heard it.

She started to squeal and ran her hand through my hair before stealing another kiss from my lips. "I love you to now let's go to this harvest festival."I nodded my head and sighed before walking back to the house, her hand intertwined with mine. "The other women are going to be so sad that you aren't on the market anymore." I turned to see Ren she smiled wide at me before running over to us. "Ren this is my girl Robin, Robin this is my cousin Ren" She smiled wide at Robin and hugged her before looking back at me. "It's about time I thought that the family line would have to be carried tothe me and Zenna" I rolled my eyes are her "Your not funny, either of you I know Zenna told you to say that." She giggled and nodded her head and I waited for the rest of the crew to walk out of the house. Zenna was the first one she had this dopy smile on her face and then came Sanji and the smirk on Ren's face disappear, I sighed and ignored it and waited for the rest of them to walk out. Then we headed to the center of town without saying anything. Luffy and Usopp were talking about all the food they would eat and I rolled my eye as Zenna giggled next to me and spoke to Ren. "Stop beign a sour puss its not his fault his father is a monster. That's like you blaming us for what our father did to this island and its was the one that brought the Vinsmoke with all of his boasting." She rolled her eyes and continued not to say anything.I lifted my arm around Robin's shoulder and kissed her before reaching the center of town. Bright colorful lights decorated the sky and there were tons of tables of beer, sake, and food. There were games and rides over to the west and Sea beast floating in the sea nearby. There were large metal device hooked up to the stage that no doubt was a fireworks canon or something like that.

I smile wide and started to walk around with Raven under my arm, people that passed by either waived or bowed at me and I just accepted it there was no point in telling them not to they did it anyway. I sighed as we made it to one of the game and threw a bunch of balls at a target and won Robin a prize. She smiled wide "You didn't have to" I laughed at her and steered hre to the table full of sake bottles."You were eyeing that thing since we got here." I smile and grabbed two bottles of sake one for me and one for mom. "I have to head to my mother's grave I'm sure my sister and cousin are already there you are welcome to come." She smiled at me but it was filled it sadness "I always wanted to meet your mouth it was been a goal of mines." I laughed at her I was glad she tried to lighten the mood. We walked off out of the center of town and headed towards the north, where you could pecially see the sea retiring for the night. I sighed and looked at the tombstone that had becoming visible when we walked closer. "So you get that liquor tolerance from your mother." I laughed at her question. "Yup I know strange but whatever it not a big deal some people pass down swords, our family passes down magical power and liquor tolerance." She laughed and we have finally made it there, there were two figure standing over the grave. One being Ren who had her hand on the tombstone the other being Zenna who was saying our mother's favorite sea pray. "May you return to the sea your belly's full and a wide smile on your face for the next time that you leave the ocean we battled side by side racing from the depth and destroying those that would take what is ours. Chant of the sea kings master." A large upwelling of water off in the distance gave way and a dragon like sea beast formed howling off in the distance . I sighed and fought back the tears of a painful memory. "That was the sea best my mother often called he was her favorite she had him since he was a baby. She raised him and trained him most people on this island have one sea king they call on." Robin nodded her head not saying anything.

I walked over to the Zenna and put a hand on her shoulder she always did have a flare for the dramatics. I knelt down next to her and poured half of the bottle into the ground and slammed the bottle that was half empty into the ground so the tides would not sweep it away. "Here a toast to you mom. Those born in the waves will live forever in the sea" I heard Ren and Zenna murmur the chant of our people. It was what we said to them right before death or even after it. I drank my bottle and handed it to Zenna and Ren who took turns drinking. I sat in front of the grave and felt a soft but gentle hand on my shoulder. I knew that it a Robin and I welcomed the comfort. I sighed and relaxed into her grasp when I heard the sound of someone hiccuping like the had to much to drink and couldn't control themselves. All four of us turned to see a man walking out of the forest and coming towards us. I sneered what the hell was he doing here. I stood up and waited for him to come into sight and he smiled at me. He was totally wasted and that would only spell trouble for me. "Leave now before I do something I have been itching to do since I ran into you on the sea." He laughed at me this cold look in his eyes. "I might have been there when she die but you two were the cancer in her life that she couldn't get rid of." I heard Zenna suck in a breath before she began to shake from anger. She stood next to me and I could have sworn I saw her muttering a prayer under her breath. "As the high priest of this island and the maker of rules I banish you and if I see you step a single foot on this ground I will feed you to the sea kings." He hiccuped and only walked further and I felt Zenna walking forward. I place a hand in front of her stopping her. "As the waves break my fury grows, as the priestess that came before me are returned to the sea. I summon something greater than myself. Chant of the gods" The sky started to rumble and lighting cracked and hit the ground that formed around my father feet. The waves crashed and broke against us as something tried to emerge for the very murky depths.

Then the sound of water breaking gave way to the form of a man with blue skin as hard as diamonds and bright intelligent golden eyes that were slit. They wouldn't look away from my father as he stared in awe. "People always wonder the power that I bestowed upon the Roronoa clan well this is it. I gave them the power to summon we at will all they need is a righteous anger. Which my dear boy Zoro has plenty of." I smiled at the sea god swept his hand against the sea and a tidal wave swept across the lands but it only hit one person my father. It swept him up and he beg and screamed for air but he got none. He fade until he was nothing and he was simply gone. Then the water swept him back in the sea. The sea god turn to me and snapped his fingers a large sword appeared in his hands. "Zoro my boy where have you been you haven't summoned me in so long. I was starting to think that you were dead" I laughed at him "Not dead just a little busy with training sorry about that" I heard Robin gasp behind me as she looked at the god before us. "Well at least you kept your training up. That pray is difficult for most of my priestess to memorize. You are one of three piest that held this honor and i can say that I am proud. Now if you don't mind I am having my own harvest festival under the sea." I laughed and nodded my head before he disappeared into sea mist. I tuned back to Robin and she almost collapsed on the ground but I caught her before that could have happened. I hear the clopping of hove and turned to see Chopper and Usopp painting as if they were out of breath. They looked the grave and started to stumble out an apology before they spoke. "They found out who Sanji was some girl asked him his last night and he was so madly in love that he told her. Now there is a mob and Luffy is trying to keep them at bay. Zoro we need your help." I growled under my breath that stupid cook.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Time For A New Adventure

Zoro's POV

I crept through the empty city streets running towards the center of town with Chopper and Usopp right next to me. Robin said she was going to stay with the girls for emotional support but I think that she couldn run her body was still in shock. I laughed to myself before looking at the two idiots. "So what makes you think that I can stop this angry mob that Luffy seems to be failing at holding back." Chopper looked at me with dopey look on his face like when he saw Franky doing robot stuff. I sighed and rolled my eyes "What did you hear on the island." I looked at them and Usopp cleared his throat and looked at me. "Nothing it is just that I think that it would go a long way if you whose mother was killed by Sanji's father were to tell them to stop. I think that if they see you don't hate Sanji then they can learn to live with it." I snorted at him his plan only had one flaw. "I do hate Sanji so there is nothing that I can say that will ease their hatred but I will stop them from killing him. This is a sacred day and I hate that Sanji is taking away from that all because he wanted to get laid." I rans into the center of town ad there was screaming and yelling. Luffy was getting cut up trying to protect Sanji they were huddle up on the stage the rest of the crew was trying to stop the people from getting on stage the few that did managed to get past Luffy were kicked away by Sanji. I groaned I was going to have to pull out all the stops for this. I jumped over the picket line and onto the sage clearing my throat before yelling.

"Hey listen up!" My voice boomed across the town and looked at them their face confused and full of anguish. "I get that you hate the Vinsmoke family for what they did to our island and our beloved people. I know that better than anyone that the Vinsmokes are a bunch of vindictive bastard that love to rub our pain in our face every chance that they get. But he wasn't here for the massacre he was off in the east blue hiding from his family. You can't simply hold a grudge against him for what his father was doing." My voice boomed and I glare at them make sure that my message is clear. "Your betray your faith allowing this monster to step foot on this holy land." I growled at him letting my fury shaking the very ocean. "That's right you pervert the faith by letting him tried to taint the faith with their monstrous blood yet here you stand allowing this mongol to breath." I snarled at them "Whose faith do I betray this is my faith and I do not betray it . I am true to our religion it is all of you who prevent it. Those born in the sea know that a minho can not be blamed for the tremors caused by the largest of sea kings. We don't blame the son for the fathers sins. It is a tale as old as time and our people have always abided by it. Yet you all think that in your loss you can give up that part of the faith for your vengeance. If you want your vengeance then kill the man who committed those murders that shook this island and destroy everything that we love. But not a single hand will be laid on him. As the high priest on this island and the maker of rules I demand it. Today is about giving thanks to our ancestor and the sea god. Yet here you all stand you perverts the faith with the acts that you have taken today." They were silent none of them spoke and for a moment I thought that another riot would break out. But one by one they bowed before me keeping their head tipped to the ground. I hear matters of apology before one man stood. "If the high priest and son to the great warrior we have ever know can but his rage and anger past him in the name of his faith and our people then so can we. I'm sorry hgih father."

I nodded my head simply and walked over to Sanji and glared at him. "I told you to keep your mouth shut you idiot." I head butted him and he collapsed to the ground he passed out and I looked at Luffy. "Take him back to the ship and don't leave thanks to you standing up for him you won't be welcome either." I looked at him and he simply nodded his head and I walked back to my mother's grave just wanting a moment to rest. But I never made it there I was stopped by Nami and the others they looked at me wide eye. "It was my ancestor that summoned the sea god my family hails from this island and i am in charge of it. When I am gone my sister and cousin take over it is that simple. Now stop staring at me and get out of my way before i move you." I pushed past theme and walked towards my mother's grave I only had a few more hours before the ocean came back. I rested at the grave and sat with Robin right next to me. I smiled at her but it was weary and exhausted. "We should head back to the ship and get some rest we leave home first thing." I look at her and sighed before standing up and lifting Zenna off of the ground she managed to pass out from all the drinking she did. I looked at Ren she had this sad expression on her face. "I'll be back I will summons a sea king and be back for a couple of days in a little while. Cheer up" I looked at her and kissed her on the cheek before walking Zenna back to the house and placing her in her bed. I turned back to see Robin smiling slyly at me. "You're a good brother and I am sure that you would be a great father." I sighed and look at her before walking out of the house with her under my arm. "You promised that you wouldn't bring up water 7 ever."

She laughed at me and it had to be the most beautiful thing that i heard all day, I looked at her and sighed before placing a kiss on her lips, I hope she knew what I was trying to say in that kiss. That she was a big help with dealing with my past trauma and at that moment she was my rock. I sighed and looked at her before laying my eyes on the sunny. She dragged me through the ship till we made it to her bed. I sat down and slid off my boots before slouching over and resting my hands on my chin. I heard Robin climb on the bed and start to rub my shoulders before taking off my shirt. She kissed the back of my neck and trailed the kisses down my spine until I started to shiver at her warm touch. I flipped her onto her back and lifted her legs up behind my head as I ripped a hole open in her pants and I enter it. She was soaking wet and all I really did was kiss her once. She must have been waiting for this all night, I simeld to myself before stealing a kiss from her soft sweet lips.

The morning came early and the waves rocked the ship as it stare to ship off and I moaned and got up putting my clothes on before walking out and seeing Robin smile wide at me before the rest of the crew made its way on board. I sighed and looked at them and then at Sanji who had a black eye from my head butt. "I am sorry for making a mess of your island Zoro." I was shocked that as the first time that he called me Zoro in a long while. Well hell must have freeze over. There was this sound like waves crashing on top for each other then there was the sound of a sea bat howling and the sea god formed and I smile wide at him. "Come to send me off huh" I laugh and a large dazzling smile formed on his face. "You're Leaving so soon my favorite priest my most capable priest." I smile at him and the at my shocked crewmates who couldn't even move. "Dont worry I will be back in a little bit I won't be gone for more than a week or two. I am going to take a sea best back every couple of weeks so that I can keep an eye on things." He nodded his head and then looked at Robin and simple. "Your a Nico I could smell a Nico from a mile away you keep my boy here in perfect condition. When he comes back I want to make sure that he is in one piece you got that." She laughed at him and nodded her head before he submerged and the ship shot forward moving onto the next island. "WHAT?!" They all said it at the same time and i knew that it was going to take forever to explain it. I looked back to the water and noticed a seaking following me my mother's sea king. I smiled at him and he nodded his head at me. "Looks like I have a permanent cab home.


End file.
